


Sexting for Dummies

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Caring Merlin (Merlin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dream Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Arthur, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Office Sex, Pining, Sick Arthur, Sickfic, Tenderness, Texting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Arthur is crushing on his co-worker Merlin for months now, but he can't find the courage to make a move.But of all times it is when he is stuck at home with a nasty cold that things finally start to work out.No thanks to Arthur's flirting skills though.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 268





	Sexting for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> this fic was originally inspired by a meme I saw on tumblr
> 
> the whole sickfic thing came in later, and I have absolutely no idea how accurate it is. Like, I have never had erotic dreams while having a fever, no idea if that actually happens to people or if it's highly unrealistic. But like I would care. This is fanfic, right? xP

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin had been co-workers for quite a while now, seven months to be exact, and for almost as long Arthur had had a crush on Merlin. It annoyed him to no end that they were texting, but only about work, yet he didn’t find the courage to ask Merlin out. He wasn’t sure if he was interested in men at all, and much less interested in him specifically.

But they had gotten closer over the past few months, had met in their free time, had gone swimming together, and to the cinema, and to the museum, and now it was late autumn and Arthur was ill and spending a few very boring days at home.

This was when it all started. On the first evening he had started to text Merlin, and they had talked for a few hours. After all, they hadn’t seen each other at work today, and Merlin had always been nice to talk to.

On the second day they talked more.

On the third day, Merlin decided to call Arthur in the evening after he had told him that his sore throat was finally getting better and he could talk again. Merlin then told him how he had walked in on Gwen and Lancelot making out in the copy room and Arthur had rejoiced because that could only mean that they had become a couple before Christmas, and now Percival and Merlin owed him 10 pounds each.

[Yes, they had had a wager going on about Gwen and Lancelot and if they would get together before Christmas. The wager had been Arthur’s idea, and Merlin had told him more than once that he thought it weird, but that hadn’t stopped him from joining it.

What Arthur, and also Merlin, didn’t know was that Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot had a similar wager going on, about how long it would take him and Merlin to get together. Gwaine was certain that they would get their shit together before the 1st November while Percival was certain that Merlin would gift Arthur the ugliest Christmas sweater ever, and in return Arthur would kiss him. Lancelot though was convinced that the two idiots would just be pining forever and it would take them another year to figure out how they felt about each other and until one of them gathered the courage to ask the other one out.]

But without knowing about the second wager, Arthur was only happy about his twenty pounds. “Anything else that’s new?”, he croaked, his voice now not only hoarse from the cold but also from the yell of triumph he had given.

“Nothing I know of. Only that Gwaine seems to be oddly insistent that I should drop by at your house tomorrow and check on you. If you’re all right.” Merlin laughed. “But you’re not that bad, are you?”

Did he sound nervous now, or was that just Arthur’s imagination?

“Nah, I’m good. Don’t worry ‘bout me. Just a cold.” Even though he had to admit that it would be nice to have Merlin around. If only to keep him company. To have some real life contact with people again. And also because it would mean that Merlin cared for him. But that was nothing he should think about, he told himself.

“That’s what I expected.” Arthur was pretty certain to hear Merlin grin. “So, I guess we will see each other next week again?”

“I certainly hope so,” Arthur replied. Then his throat started to itch and he hurried to say good bye to Merlin before he broke into a terrible coughing fit, and when he had recovered after some minutes he felt sad and incredibly lonely.

He got himself a cup of tea and laid down on the sofa, pitying himself for his loneliness and his talent to crush on people who weren’t interested in him. First Gwen, now maybe Merlin. His fever was spiking again, ears pounding and his head felt like it was filled with lead and cotton at the same time what didn’t help matters at all. Shivering, Arthur curled up under a blanket and wondered if maybe one day one of their co-workers would walk in on him and Merlin making out in the copy room. Probably not.

Even though the picture he just drew in his mind was incredibly hot. He was kissing Merlin’s smoothly shaven cheeks, sucking bruises on his white skin that he imagined to be so soft and cool. He wanted to feel Merlin’s throbbing erection beneath his hands, wanted to feel his cool lips on his skin, his tongue leaving soothing wet trails on his face and neck, cooling him, and he would get lost in the touches. He wanted to feel Merlin’s breath against his skin, wanted to smell him, wanted to hear him moan when he touched him. He imagined him and Merlin in the copy room, him giving Merlin a blow job while Merlin’s hands were buried in his hair, holding on so tightly that his head hurt like hell but he didn’t care. Him fingering Merlin open slowly and sensually. Him fucking Merlin against the wall, or even better, on the printer till the whole thing collapsed.

But that would never happen. Not if he didn’t make the first move.

And after all, why shouldn’t he? And why not now? It wasn’t like Merlin had anything to do on a Wednesday night. Arthur was lonely and horny and his head hurt and he could just ask him for fuck’s sake. No harm in asking, right? So Arthur pulled out his phone again and opened the chat with Merlin.

**Arthur Pendragon:** Are you feeling horny? _11.31 pm_

 **Merlin Emrys:** no _11.35 pm_

 **Arthur Pendragon:** ohh ok _11.35 pm_

Arthur felt incredibly stupid for this question, but at the same time he was horny and kinda really wanted Merlin right now. His fever-addled brain told him that at least Merlin hadn’t told him to fuck off, and a few minutes later it also came up with a question that seemed legitimate to him.

**Arthur Pendragon:** Like about what time do you get horny? _11.39 pm_

Instead of sending a reply, Merlin called him. Arthur nearly got a heart attack when his phone rang. It fell from his limp hands to the ground and he had to search for it and when he could finally reach for it it had nearly stopped ringing.

“Yeah?” he asked, his voice slurred and still hoarse.

“Arthur? Are you all right?” Merlin definitely sounded worried this time.

“Yeah. Uh. Think so,” Arthur managed. Had he fucked things up completely now? What again had he texted Merlin that he sounded actually worried?

“Mhh… because I don’t really think so. I mean… you sure I shouldn’t come over or anything?”

Arthur’s heart jumped at this suggestion. If anything he wanted Merlin to come over. “Yes, please.” Now his voice started shaking. “Please come.”

Merlin laughed quietly. “I thought so. Give me a few minutes, I’ll be there as fast as possible.”

“Thanks,” Arthur whispered.

“Uh, Arthur? Don’t fall asleep, okay? You have to let me in.”

“I’ll try.”

“See you.”

When Merlin had hung up Arthur clutched the phone with both his hands and pressed it close to his chest. He hadn’t known how much he actually missed another person around, especially if that person was Merlin, until Merlin told him that he would come over. And now he was coming… that meant he hadn’t fucked up. And that meant that Merlin probably liked him too.

Arthur was slowly drifting off into another weird fever dream when the door bell rang. It took him a while to realise where the shrill sound came from and what it meant, but then he remembered that Merlin wanted to come over. He slowly sat up, fought the dizziness and then managed to stand up without too much swaying and went to open the door.

When Merlin saw Arthur leaning against the door frame, a woollen blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders, he couldn’t help but smile. It was good to see him again, even though Arthur looked definitely sick and probably should stay in bed.

He told him that much as soon as he had closed the door behind them, but Arthur just smiled at him like a five-year-old who had just gotten a huge teddy bear for Christmas.

“You really came here!”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Of course I did. Told you that I would come. Why shouldn’t I, then?”

Arthur shrugged sheepishly. “Because I texted you some bullshit I guess.”

“Mh. Maybe. But it’s not like I would mind.” Merlin gave him a quick smile. “Now where’s your bedroom?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you’re that eager?”

“Eager to get you into bed? Maybe, but not for the usual reasons. You look like you would drop dead any moment.” Merlin carefully put an arm around Arthur’s shoulders. “Now come, lead the way.”

Slowly they made their way to Arthur’s bedroom, and when Merlin had brought him a fresh cup of tea and tucked the blanket in around him Arthur was as happy and content as he hadn’t been in a long while. He already felt better, the shaking had lessened now that he was covered with his duvet and he no longer felt lonely.

Merlin sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully stroked his greasy blond hair. “Now sleep, Arthur. And get better. I put some paracetamol on your nightstand, when you wake up and are in pain you should take them.”

“Mhhh…” Arthur made a small sound. “Stay here?” he asked then.

“Of course I will stay here. I hope it’s okay when I just sleep on the couch. Can’t leave you alone in that state now, can I?” Merlin gave him a smile and wanted to get up, but Arthur held him back.

“No, stay… _here_.”

Now Merlin raised an eyebrow. “You mean I should sleep here, in your bed?”

Arthur nodded once. “Please. Missed you.”

Merlin’s expression went all soft. “I guessed so when I read your text.” He ruffled Arthur’s hair fondly before he put out his shoes and trousers and crawled into bed behind Arthur. Then, he wrapped an arm around the other man and gave him a small kiss on the neck. “You really can’t do anything normally, can you? Could’ve just asked me for a date, you know? Like a normal person.”

“Wasn’t sure you’d like it,” Arthur mumbled sleepily. “But I’ll do it as soon as I’m better. Promise.”

“Well, then I’m looking forward to you getting better,” Merlin whispered.

“Mh. But I’m happy that we’re together now. We are, aren’t we?”

“Yes. I think we are together now.” Merlin continued to stroke Arthur’s hair and occasionally kiss his neck while Arthur soon drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
